Moi, Sirius Black
by Lily9172
Summary: La vie de Sirius Black, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard, selon lui. Délire garantie....
1. Honte à bord!

**Moi, Sirius Black**

**Chapitre1 : Honte à bord !**

Moi, Sirius Black, du clan des Maraudeurs, 17 ans de conneries et ça ne s'arrange pas… J'ai été renié par ma famille mais je m'en tape complètement vu que je vit avec mon meilleur pote, j'ai nommé : James Potter ! On pourrait dire que depuis notre rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, il y a six ans, on est inséparables et célèbres pour nos exploits :

1-Rendre dingue les profs

2-Empoisonner l'existence des Serpentards ; notre jeu favoris !

3-Nos farces

Et le plus important, notre charisme, notre élégance, notre humour…Oui je sais, je me lance des fleurs.

**-Bon, t'arrête de te regarder dans le miroir, on va finir par rater notre train ! SIRIUS !**

**-Oui, oui, j'arrive pas la peine de crier.**

Je descends les escaliers en me massant les oreilles : James cri trop fort ! Je le vois en train de taper du pied et de m'attendre en bas de l'escalier. Là je lui sort mon sourire numéro 31 : l'innocence suprême.

**-Ah enfin, t'en a mis du temps ! **

**-Faut bien que je soigne mon apparence.**

Aïeuh ! Ca fait mal ! Il m'a foutu une tape en haut du crâne. Comme d'habitude , je lui fais un sermon sur l'importance capitale de l'esthétisme.

**-Allez-on y va, ma mère nous attends dans la voiture.**

Je prends ma valise et je suis James jusqu'à la voiture. Je crois que les Potter sont les seuls sorciers qui en ont une. N'empêche que c'est bien pratique. Je me dirige vers le coffre pour y mettre ma valise, celle de James y étais déjà : pour une fois il était en avance. Je m'assoie à l'arrière à côté de lui. Pendant tout le trajet, nous avons parlé quidditch et de plein d'autre chose. Gardant le meilleur pour nos amis.

Nous arrivons enfin devant la voie 9 ¾. C'est la dernière fois qu'on passe la barrière : au moins de ce sens là. On s'apprêtait à monter dans le train quand une voix haut perchée nous interpelle :

**-James, mon sucre d'orge ! Tu pourrais me faire un bisous avant de partir, quand même !**

Je vis James baisser la tête en train de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'ajouter, moqueur :

**-Bah oui James. C'est quoi ce travail ?**

James me fusilla du regard tandis que je lui sert mon sourire numéro 18 : l'hypocrisie silencieuse… Il fut obliger de faire un bisous à sa maman. Il fait rapidement volte-face pour rentrer se cacher dans le train, quand :

**-Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents, mon p'tit lapinou, avant de te coucher !**

Alors là, c'est trop drôle : j'éclate de rire. Mine de rien, je compatie, un peu, pour James. C'est quand même mon meilleur ami, ne l'oublions pas, j'ai pas envi d'avoir des représailles…

-**C'est pareil pour toi, Sirius ! Et tiens, tu as oublié ton caleçon. **

QUOI ? Elle a pas osé ? Bah si…C'est la honte TO-TA-LE ! J'aime bien la mère de James, mais là, elle le montre à tout le monde…Mon p'tit caleçon blanc aux bordures rouges sur les côtés, avec des lionceaux et l'inscription en doré « GRYFFONDOR » derrière. Je crois que je ne le mettrais plus jamais : je vais le brûler. Je regarde autour de moi, et constate que tout le monde rit. Même James : faux frère ! Je descend en vitesse pour récupérer mon pauvre caleçon ainsi exhibé devant les yeux du monde. La vie est injuste !

Je détourne les yeux et vois une fille à l'avant du train : c'est la seule qui ne se moque pas de moi…

oOoOoOoOo

Cela fait quelques minutes que le Poudlard express a quitté la gare. On était tout seul dans le compartiment, James et moi. La porte s'ouvrit : Remus et Peter arrivèrent en nous voyant chacun sur une banquette, les bras croisée et marmonnant des chose du genre : _« pauvre caleçon sans défense ! …mère collante… ! »_ Remus nous regardait d'un air grave et amusé. Je me demande toujours comment il fait cette tête là.

-**Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez une tête d'enterrement** ! Nous fit Remus

**-T'es pas au courant ! La mère de James nous a foutu une de ces hontes !** Fis-je

Je le vis me fixer. Son regard en disait long. James raconta la honte qu'on avait eu. Remus s'empêcha de rire. Mais on voyait bien qu'il était mort de rire. James et moi , on le fusilla du regard. Il s'assit à côté de moi et nous demanda comme si rien ne c'était passé :

**-A part ça, vous avez passé de bonne vacances ?**

**-Ouais c'était super !** commença James qui avait repris des couleur.

Il lui raconta toute nos vacances. Des fois, j'intervenais. Mais bon, j'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs…Je ne peut pas empêcher de penser à cette fille. Elle était… Waaaaaaaaaoh ! Je me demande dans quelle maison elle est ? Pas à Serpentard en tout cas : elle est beaucoup trop belle pour ça.

**-M'enfin…Maintenant c'est sûr, toutes mes chances avec Lily sont foutus… Elle se moquait de moi, ça se voyait dans ses yeux…**Se plaint James.

**-….de si beaux yeux verts…**Fis-je, complètement dans mon monde peuplé de jolies brunes….

**-Comment ça, « de si beaux yeux verts» !**

**-…Et son sourire… ! A tomber par terre !**

**-SIRIUS BLACK! ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE !**

**-Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire qu'elle est super canon.**

Argggg…J'arrive plus à respirer ! James, mais lâche-moiiiiiiiiiii…Mais pourquoi il m'étrangle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

**-James ! Arrête, lâche Sirius !** Intervient Remus.

Très bonne idée ! J'approuve ! James, le monsieur t'a dit de me lâcher…

**-Pourquoi je le ferais ? T'as vu comment il a osé parler de Lily ?**

QUOI ? MAIS J'AI JAMAIS PARLE DE LILY, MOIIIIIIIII ! Ca va pas ? J'suis pas suicidaire à ce point !

**-James, tu crois vraiment que Sirius serait assez fou pour parler de Lily comme ça devant toi ?**

C'est bizarre, c'est exactement la réflexion que je viens de me faire…L'est fort Remus. Dites, j'ai besoin d'air là, ça devient limite urgent….A L'AIR !

**-Bon, ok…**

YES ! Je m'éloigne le plus loin possible de ce malade aux tendances meurtrières…Bon sang, l'est susceptible, c'est fou.

**-Sirius, tu parlais de Lily ou pas ?** Me demande Remus.

**-Non mais ça va pas ? J'suis pas fou !**

**-Alors, tu parlais de qui ?** Me demande James.

**-Ben de la belle brune, là, de tout à l'heure ! Me dite pas que vous l'avez pas vu ? Elle est…Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**

**-…Non…On l'a pas vu…**

**-…Mais vous êtes complètement à la ramasse les mecs. Faut se réveiller.**

James et les autres éclatent de rire. Heureusement que James s'est excusé ! Mais…Je sais pas, j'hésite…J'ai bien envi de le bouder un petit moment, juste pour la forme.

oOoOoOo

Nous arrivons enfin, après un long voyage, à Poudlard. Je cherche la magnifique fille que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Mais je ne l'a vois pas…. Mon ventre gargouille : J'ai faim ! Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, je m'assoie vite fait. Pendant que Dumbledore faisait son discours et que la répartition des nouveaux commence, les Serpentard nous parlèrent ; hélas…

**-Hey, Potter ! J'espère que t'as pas oublié ta brosse à dents !** Cria l'autre _biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_ de Malfoy.

Je pose ma main sur le bras de James ; juste au cas ou et je lui sort :

**-Non, James, faut pas frapper sur les gens, aussi stupides qu'ils soient…**

James me sourit et la conversation s'apprêta à reprendre quand Malfoy ; l'autre demeuré ; lança :

**-Black ! Je ne savais pas que tu portais des caleçons de filles…Ca fait très viril…Surtout les lionceaux…**

JE VAIS LE TUUUUUUUUUUUUER ! Je me suis levé, près à lui refaire gratuitement le portrait, quand James me saisit vivement par le bras et me rassit. Heureusement ; ou malheureusement pour moi ?; il avait ses deux mains sur mes épaules pour que je reste tranquille…

**-SERPENTARD !**

Je tourne la tête vers le choixpeau magique tandis que les Serpentards s'égosillent. Et là, le choc…

**-Oh non…Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar !

* * *

**

A suivre…

**_Alors, pour une nouvelle fic vous en pensez quoi? Toutes les remarques sont acceptées! SVP, une p'tite reviews pour nous encourager à continuer ..._**

**_bye!_**

**_Lily9172 et Kalas1209 (et oui, encore nous lol)_**


	2. La tour d'astronomie

**Moi, Sirius Black**

**Bandit12 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et on espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._**

**Aurelie : _Mici d'avoir laisser une p'tite review trop gentille ! Bisous._**

**Lisianne Black_ : Tu vas voir, Sirius a pas fini d'en baver, lol._**

**Tchingtchong _: Merci pour le compliment !_**

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos compliments !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**Chapitre2 : La tour d'astronomie...**

**« -SERPENTARD !**

Je tourne la tête vers le choixpeau magique tandis que les Serpentards s'égosillent. Et là, le choc…

**« -Oh non…Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! »**

Non…C'est pas possible… CA NE PEUT PAS ETRE POSSIBLEUUUUUUH… ! Ma bien-aimée, l'amour de ma vie… A SERPENTARD ? IMPOSSIBLE ! Je la regarde s'asseoir à côté de Rogue qui lui sourit ; elle le lui rend ; et il met un bras autours de ses hanches…. … … … … QUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? NAAAAAAAAAAN ! PITIIIIER… TOUT MAIS PAS CAAAA…

**« -Euh… Sirius ? Ca va pas ? »**

Je regarde James. James me regarde. Nous nous regardons. Super ! Le monde tourne bien rond… Je lui fait mon sourire numéro 27 : le désespoir non prononcé…

**« -Sirius…J'aime pas ce sourire…**

**-J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer, James Potter…Et vous aussi, mes amis de toujours, Remus Lupin et toi, Peter Pettigrow…Je m'en vais… »**

Mon regard s'arrête sur ma cuillère pleine de purée de carotte… Adieu toi aussi, purée que j'ai jamais apprécié… Peut-être, si on s'était rencontré plus tôt… J'entends vaguement James souffler à Remus et Peter :

**« -C'est rien, il délire…**

**-…Pour ce que ça change de d'habitude… »**

AH ! C'est comme ça qu'ils le prennent ? Et bien ils vont voir que, MOI, SIRIUS BLACK, je ne plaisante pas !

**« -Hey ! Sirius ? »**

Je ne réponds même pas. Je me lève en silence, laissant tomber ma cuillère de purée à la carotte, et je me dirige d'un pas lent et solennel vers la porte, les bras le long de mon corps de rêve…

**« -Sirius ! »**

Niett ! Si tu crois que je vais te répondre !…Je sens tout les regards braqués sur moi tandis que je passe la porte. Je traverse de nombreux couloires jusqu'à une intersection où je croise Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête…

**« -Bonsoir Mr Black.**

**-Pas la peine! Je viens vous rejoindre tout de suite ! »**

…Et je m'en vais, continuant mon chemin et laissant ce pauvre Nick complètement abasourdit… Abasourdit ? Waaaaaaa…Ca fait vraiment intelligent comme mot ça… Faut que je le ressorte à l'occasion. Bon, sérieusement… Fantôme ou Tableau… ? Fantôme : je peux hanter toutes les personnes que je déteste… Hey ! Même cet imbécile de Malfoy ! Et Tableau… Bah en fait, si je me retrouve dans un tableau, ça ne va pas être très pratique… Non, Fantôme c'est mieux ! En plus, je viens de dire à Nick que j'allais le rejoindre… Je peux pas lui faire faux-bond comme ça ! Ca se fait pas, voyons ! Allez, va pour la carrière de Fantôme de Poudlard !

Ayant pris cette décision très importante, je me dirige d'un pas sûr et déterminé vers la tour d'astronomie… La plus haute de Poudlard.

Je ne suis pas déjà passé par là, moi ? Ah si…j'ai pas pris le bon escalier ! Faut dire, ils se ressemblent tous ici…Ils pourraient au moins mettre des étiquettes aux escaliers, c'est pas trop demander comme même ! Pensez aux premières années… ! Je monte l'escalier, le bon cette fois-ci !… Au moins je crois…J'arrive enfin en haut … Je suis trop crevé : pourquoi il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ici ? C'est vrai quoi ! Les Moldus en ont bien eux ! J'ouvre la porte ; au moins une chose que je n'aurais plus à faire en tant que fantôme ; et entre dans la salle de classe. Je vois la fenêtre qui m'appelle, qui me tente. Vous l'entendez pas ? Ecoutez : _VIENS SIRIUS , VIENS A MOIIIIIII…_

Oui, j'arrive ma fenêtre adorée ! Au moins TOI , tu m'aimes…J'arrive … Attends… AÏEUUUUUUH ! Saleté de tapis ! Qui t'a demandé d'être ici ? Tu m'empêche d'aller rejoindre mon destin ! Je me lève avec beaucoup de mal. Mais il ne veut pas me lâcher en plus ! Méchant tapis ! Méchant ! Je me suis enfin libérer de son emprise ! Il était temps … Personne ne m'en empêchera ! Parole de Maraudeurs !

J'ouvre la fenêtre et monte sur le rebord. Je regarde le vide. C'est haut ! J'entends la porte s'ouvrire en éclat.

**« -SIRIUS NOOOOOONNNNNN ! »**

Hein ? Je me retourne et…Hey mais je tombe ! KIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA ! AU SECOUUUUUUUR ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREUUUUUUUH !…Oh je tombe plus…je vole ! Ca fait pas mal d'être un fantôme ! On a une belle vue d'ici, n'empêche… Je pose finalement pied à terre. Je me retourne et…

_**BAM !**_

Aïe ! J'en ai marre à la fin…

**« -SIRIUS ! MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? …Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! »**

Arggg ! James tu m'étrangle là, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Dit, tu peux me lâcher là ! C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais bon là tu m'étouffe un petit peu de trop !

**« -James, tu devrais le lâcher là…**

**-Non, il va encore faire une connerie .**

**-Mais non.**

**-Bon d'accord, je le lâche. »**

Je n'avais pas entendu ce que disait James et Remus. J'étais trop occupé ; et je le suis encore ; à regarder la fenêtre. Ma belle fenêtre que j'aime de toute mon âme…Hey une minute ! James me sert contre lui donc je ne suis pas un fantôme… !Oiiiinnnnn ! Encore un rêve qui s'envole en poussière. D'un coup je me sens libre comme le vent, se pourrait-il que je vole ? Ah non… C'est James qui m'a lâché. Remus s'approche de moi et me fit une tape dans le dos.

**« -Tu nous as fait une belle peur ! **

**-Bon maintenant, je crois que tu nous dois des explications ! »**

Je regarde James droit dans les yeux et je lui sort mon sourire numéro 15 :…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A suivre…_

_**Quelqu'un veut la suite ?**_

_**Lily9172 & Kalas1209**_


	3. Non c'est non

_Kikoo !_

_Nous revoilà avec les nouvelles aventures magèstrales lol de Sirius. On excuse pour le retard mais bon…

* * *

_

**RAR**

**Eliz : **_Merci et voilà la suite ! _

**Drey : **_lol Voilà la suite !_

**keiko kishar : **_On est contente que tu adores et on éspère que ça continuera. _

**Lisianne Black : **_Sirius fou ? Non à peine ! lol Les sourires de Sirius… contente que tu les adore car il y en aura plein d'autre pfff…lol _

**Jalie : **_Merci beaucoup !_

**Lay-la**_ : La voilà ! _

**Camcam741**_ : Ok voilà la suite_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews ! Passons eu chose sérieuse…_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3 : Non c'est non ! **

**« -Bon maintenant, je crois que tu nous dois des explications ! »**

Je regarde James droit dans les yeux et je lui sort mon sourire numéro 15 :…cause toujours ! Je m'avance vers la porte au cas où. Je sens son regard posé sur moi qui signifie qu'il attend une réponse. Une fois que je suis à côté de la porte, je lui dis du plus profond de moi :

**« -Non. **

**-Comment ça non ! »**

Aïe ! Ca chauffe là ! Quand James te répond comme ça, tu as intérêt à fuir ! En fait en tout franchise j'avais prévu ça réaction c'est pourquoi je suis a côté de la porte. Je prends une grosse bouffée d'air avant de rouvrir la porte et de courir dans les escaliers en criant :

**« -NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! »**

Je suis déjà au milieu de l'escalier et j'entends James me criait dessus :

**« -Sirius Black revient ici tout de suite ! »**

Tu peux toujours rêver ! Wa ! Mais je cour vite n'empêche, je suis à la moitié et lui il est toujours en haut. Il n'avait pas dû prévoir ça ! C'est qu'il ne me connaît pas mon p'tit Cornedrue ! J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi de plus en plus. Hein ! Mais comment il fait ça ! Il va bientôt me rattraper mais ce n'est pas possible ! …Ah si !... Faudrait peut être que j'avance, non ? Je pense que si ! Je remets mes moteurs en route et c'est partit pour une course poursuite nocturne dans Poudlard ! Du moment qu'on ne se fait pas choper ça me va ! J'ai pris un peu plus d'avance sur James ! Bon j'arrive au couloir avec plein d'escalier ! Je prends lequel ?… hum… celui- si mène au septième étage… hum …non ! L'autre là-bas mène aux dortoirs …hum….

**« SIRIUS ! »**

Hein ?...James… t'es déjà là ! Bon faut peut être que je me décide ! Oh et puis allons dans le dortoir et puis s'il me tue, Evans va piquer ça crise. Comme je peux l'aimer parfois cette fille à part quand elle ridiculise James mais bon à force j'ai l'habitude ! Je monte vite fais bien fais vers ma salle commune. Je prononce le mot de passe ! Euh…c'est lequel déjà ! Merde grouille toi de réfléchir James arrive ! …Fraternité… Ouais ! C'était bien ça ! Je passe dans l'entrouverture du tableau et je vois des personnes qui me regardent je leur fait mon plus beau sourire avec mes dents si blanches… J'entends des filles gloussées… Et oui, je sais… Je fais toujours ce genre de réactions...Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis de ça mais James arrive vraiment. Je le vois passé le tableau et là je file vers notre dortoir, c'est ma seul échappatoire à part Evans mais je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait m'aider. J'ouvre la porte et monte les dernières marches qui me séparent de mon lit …adoré ! J'y arrive enfin ! Je suis essouffler pas pire que ce vieux James, je ne l'entend pu ni le vois ! Je rentre vite fais et je saute sur mon lit. Et pour finir, je ferme les rideaux. … … … … … … … … … … … … …

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir en éclat. Et une ombre s'approcher de moi et tirer les rideaux.

« -**Sirius ! Je peux savoir ce qui ta pris de courir comme ça ?**

**-Non. »**

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le don d'énerver les gens ? … Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? Il devient rouge de colère !

**« -SIRIUS ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as sauté ?**

Rectification, c'est toi qui m'as fait peur en criant comme un malade ! Et mais voilà une excuse pour le bouder ! Bon faut peut être que je réponde à ça question, non ? Oui, sans doute alors je prends un livre qui traîne, je l'ouvre, je fais semblant de lire et je lui répond :

**« -Non. »**

Ben quoi, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire, il serait encore plus en colère. Mais si je vous jure ! … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore plus noir que la normale ? … Hey ! Mon bouquin !... Je lève les yeux et qu'est ce que je vois ? James au dessus de moi. Et là je croise ses yeux qui bouillonnent. C'est normal ?... Là, il me fait peur… Arrête James de me regarder comme ça je commence à avoir vraiment la trouille. Il sourit. Pourquoi ?

**« -Et maintenant tu ne veux toujours pas ? »**

Ah. J'ai compris son jeu. Il essaie de me faire peur pour que je révèle tout et ben tu peux toujours courir mon lapin… Mon lapin ! Pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi ! Bref, revenons à nos lapins… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec les lapins ! Ils ne m'ont rien fait… en tout cas je ne leur est rien fait !...Je disais donc revenons à nos lap..Euh… truc !

**« -Non »**

Je sens mal ce qui va arriver. James baisse la tête pendant quelques secondes puis la remonte avec un sourire encore plus sadique et plus grand que tout à l'heure. MAMMMANNNN !

**« -Et bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix »**

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! A non pas ça… pas les guilis ! S'il te plait James arrête ! …. Je vais m'étouffer !

**« -Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ? » **

Euh… non ! Ne voyant pas ma réponse il continue ! NOONNNN ! Sirius, résiste ! Allez courage ! Mais j'en peux plus ! HA HA HA HA HA HA ! HI HI HI HI HI HI !

Tiens il arrête….Remus ! Mon sauveur !

**« -Je voix qu'ils y en a qui s'amuse »**

Hein ! Mais on ne s'amuse pas ! Il me torture ! Ca ne ce voit pas ! J'ai mal au ventre maintenant. James me libère ! Enfin ! Je suis libre !

**« Je te laisse tranquille pour ce soir mais demain… »**

Ah tant mieux… …. Quoi ? Vous avez entendu il m'a menacé ! Mon Frère de cœur m'a menacé ! Moi, Sirius Black, le plus grand charmeur de Poudlard ! Pffff ! La vie est injuste ! …Je sens que je vais me coucher, la journée à été épuisante ! Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. On se coucha tous les quatre. Qu'est qu'on est bien dans son lit ! Pourquoi je vois des yeux qui me regardent. Ce regard…. James ! Mais c'est qu'il me nargue celui là ! Oui je sais, demain ça va être ma fête ! Bon pour ce soir je ne dis rien et je m'endors et de toute façon demain est un autre jour !

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_Des reviews ! lolSI le cœur vous en dit…._

**Lily9172 et Kalas1209 **


	4. Cours et enchantement

**Moi, Sirius Black!**

**Salut!**

**Merci à Zelda-sama et à Miss Elfette pour vos reviews du précédent chapitre! Et encore désolées pour tout ce retard: on avait oublié qu'on avait un chapitre à finir...**

**Sirius: Naoon TTuTT..J'étais bien moi...J'étais tranquille!**

**Ouais ben la sieste est finie! Allez, au boulo!**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Cours et enchantement.**

Mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…… Qu'est ce que j'ai bien dormi !! Tiens, ils ne se sont pas encore réveillés, ça m'étonne ! De James non mais de Remus si. Hey ! Mais j'ai une échappatoire, non ? Au moins pour ce matin. Je me lève sans faire de bruit et je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche… Ah qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! …J'ai fini. Je me sèche puis je me regarde dans la glace. Qu'est ce que tu es beau toi ! … J'arrête de zieuter mon corps parfait et je sors de la salle de bain et là surprise !... Ils ne sont toujours pas réveillés. J'ai du bol aujourd'hui. Je me dirige en silence vers la porte, je l'ouvre… Mais pourquoi elle grince ?

**« -Sirius ? »**

C'est malin maintenant, James vient de se réveiller. Vite une idée.

**« -Non c'est Evans** »

Euh… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça malgré la voix que j'ai prise.

**«- Ah ! »**

1…2….3

**« -QUOI ????!!!!! »**

L'est trop prévisible ce p'tit Cornedrue. Maintenant c'est comme même foutu pour mon échappatoire, il a réveillé les autres en sursautant.

**« -Non c'est moi Sirius »**

Je vous jure ! Il faut tout lui dire ! C'est pire qu'un gamin !

**« Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »**

Remus dans le coltard ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

**« Rien Mumus, t'inquiète pas ! »**

J'adore ce surnom. Je sais que Remus le déteste c'est pour ça que je l'aime ce petit surnom. Mumus grogne et va à la salle de bain tandis que James me foudroie du regard… Ben, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

**« -Alors ? Tu veux toujours pas parler ? »**

Je secoue la tête et sourit : ben oui, j'ai pas envie de parler. James s'apprête à me sauter dessus mais je suis plus rapide, moi ! J'esquive et me sauve pour aller dans la Grande Salle. J'entends vaguement un « SIRIUS BLACK !!!!!! » derrière moi… Qui me parle ??… Hum… Mouais. …J'ai sûrement imaginé … Je rentre enfin dans la salle et je m'assis à la table des Gryffondors. Puis je commence à manger … Miam …Ché bon ché p'tite bêtes … C'est quoi ? … Aucune idée. Du moment que c'est comestible ça me va. Soudain, mes yeux se dirigent vers la porte et là je ne sens plus rien du tout. Je m'envole au paradis à la vue de cette ange qui vient d'entrer. Hey ! Pourquoi tout le monde la regarde ??… C'est pas juste ! …. Il y a que moi qui est le droit de la regarder et quiconque le fait devra recevoir les foudres de Sirius Black ! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!!!!! Raaaaaa qu'est ce que je peux l'aimer.

Je sens une faible chaleur autour de moi mais je n'y fait pas attention…Même si mes oreilles entendent des voix, moi je ne les écoutent pas.

**«- Dis donc Sirius, tu aurais pu nous attendre où c'est trop demander ? »** Répliqua la voix de James qui semblait très irritée.

A la la qu'est ce qu'elle est belle…Je la veux…Oui, Je veux mon amouuuuurrrrrr !!!!

**« -Sirius ??!! Tu m'écoutes ? »**

Mon…AAAAAHHHH Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est –elle ? Où est mon amour ? … Hein ? Pourquoi je suis parterre ? … Oh … James ? … Depuis quand est ce qu'il est là ? …Ah…Y a aussi Mumus. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang !!!

**« -T'es sûr que ça va Sirius ?** Demanda inquiet Remus, **Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »**

Hein ?…Je pige plus rien du tout.

**« -Pourquoi je suis parterre ?**

**-Ah ben enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avais manger ta langue ! »**

Quoi ? ... Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma langue ? Je la fait tourner dans ma bouche. Mais elle a rien ma langue ! Qu'est ce qu'il ,me chante là !

**« -Ben vu que tu répondais pas, on t'a frappé et t'es tombé.** M'expliqua Remus.

**-Comme un con. »**Ajouta James.

Hey !!! Personne a le droit de m'insulter de con ! Et puis je le suis pas ! … Ben quoi ? …C'est pas vrai ? …Raaaaa …J'veux mourir !!! … En faite non. … J'veux me marier !! Je me relève et je retourne mon regard vers la table des serpents. Oinnnnnnnnnnnn elle est plus làààààààààààà. Comment a t-elle pu m'abandonner ?

**« -Hey Sirius !! Ca va pas ? »**

Oinnnnnnn. Comment ça pourrait aller ?. Mon cœur est partit . Snif. Je me retourne vers eux, les yeux larmoyants. Je vois leurs yeux qui s'agrandissent mais je m'en tape. Ma chérie est partit … sans moiiiiiiiiii.

**« Dit Remus, Je sais pas pour toi mais Sirius est bizarre depuis la rentrée…**

**-La rentrée était hier, James...Et de plus, il a toujours était bizarre… Mais là, je dois bien avouer qu'il m'inquiète un peu. »**

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. La lumière de ma vie, la prunelle de mes yeux, la crème dans mon café… Hein ?. Hey mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi ils m'emportent ?. Non ! Je veux pas !!

**« -Hey !! Lâchez-moi !!!!**

**-Non ! **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que dans ton état tu n'es pas capable d'aller en cours !**

**-Ah !…On a cours ?**

-**Oui ! »**

Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, moi !! J'veux continuer à me morfonde !

**« -Potion avec les Serpentard ! Pour bien commencer la journée… »**

Aaaaaaaaaaah….Ben fallait le dire plus tôt !!. Finalement je veux aller en cours ! Hihihihihihihi… Je vais enfin voir mon poussin. Ils finissent par me déposer en arrivant devant la salle et on y entre. Je me précipite de m'asseoir au fond de la salle parce que j'ai repéré ma dulcinée. Mais la vie est vraiment contre moi …

**« Mr Black ! Venez devant à côté de Mr Rogue et sans discussion. »**

Raaaaaa la rage … Pourquoi ?. Pourquoi ?. Je suis maudit. … Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la place que le professeur me montre. Si mon heure n'était pas venu hier, elle est venu aujourd'hui. Mourir à côté de Servilus, on ne peut rêver mieux…Je m'assis sur la chaise. Et le prof commence à parler. … Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, encore ?. Comme si le fait de me mettre ici, n'était pas suffisant. Il faut en plus qu'il me bousille la tête. …Hein ?. … C'est quoi ?. … Je me retourne et vois James juste derrière moi. Hey ! Mais il m'a lancé une boulette !! Il va le payer cher…

**« -Hey ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ???**

**-Hein ?**

**-Allez !! Profite de l'occasion pour embêter ce cher Servilus…**

**-Tu me fatigue, James… »**

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? Il peut pas me laisser rêver tranquillement, non ?? Il voit pas que je suis occuper ?? Je vois Servilus qui me regarde de travers. Ben quoi ? Pour une fois que je lui fait rien… Aaaaaaaah… Mon choux à la crème est juste à la table à côté… Elle est si belle !

**« -Black ! Met trois goutte de solution de grenouille dans le chaudron !**

**-Hm hm… »**

Combien déjà ?? Oh, tant pis… Je verse la fiole dedans sans pour autant quitter des yeux ma douce. Et oui, je peux faire plein de chose à la fois, la preuve ! Servilus est trop occuper à couper je sais pas quoi quand je reçois une autre boulette. Je me retourne vers James et le foudroie du regard : laisse-moi mater en paix !

**« -Siriuuuuuuuusssssss !!!**

**-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttt !! »** Fis-je en retournant à ma contemplation.

Elle est encore plus jolie quand elle est concentrée !

**« -Bon, ça vient ces yeux de triton ??**

**-Hein ?**

**-Pffffffffffff… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être à côté d'un débile pareil…**

**-Hey ! C'est pas gentil ! Je t'ai rien fait aujourd'hui !**

**-…C'est que tu prépare un sale coup. Bon, mets trois yeux de triton dans la potion !**

**-Gnagnagna……. »**

Il m'énerve ! J'attrape le flacon d'œil de triton et je remarque que mon p'tit lapin rose me regarde d'un regard empli de tendresse. Je lui fait un immense sourire charmeur, le numéro 4 : la conquête ultime !

**« -Sttttttttiiiittt !!! Siriuuuuuuuusssss !!!!**

**-Quoi encore ??!!**

**-Non mais t'a vu comment elle ta foudroyer cette fille ??? Et toi tu dis rien ??**

**-Mais tu t'imagine des trucs mon pauvre James…Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh… »**

Je verse le flacon d'œil de triton dans la potion et je me souviens alors d'un truc : c'était pas trois yeux seulement ? Je sais plus ! J'ai un doute, là… Je regarde Rogue. Bon, il est occupé… Je prends une cuillère en bois et touille et essaie de rattraper quelques yeux mais… Bon, quand je retire la cuillère, elle est complètement grillée alors je la planque rapidement dans les affaires de Servilus. Ben quoi ?? Ses affaires étaient plus près que les miennes… Aïe aïe aïe… Je veux pas être là quand on va tester la potion…

**« -Bon, maintenant, on ajoute les feuille de laurier et… »**

BAM !!!

J'ai bien fait de me planquer sous la table. Y-a eu une de ces explosions ! Je me relève doucement et constate…les dégâts ! Il y a une espèce de gelée rose fluo sur la tête de Rogue et il a plein de boutons multicolores partout…

Euh…Oups ??

**« -Hey, bravo Sirius ! »** Me lance James avec le pouce levé, fier de moi.

C'était pas voulu…

* * *

_A suivre…_

**Kalas1209 & Lily9172**


	5. Amour tortueux

**Moi, Sirius Black**

_Vous l'avez attendu, hein ???...Non ? T.T….Vous êtes des méchants ! xD_

_Ben tant pis alors, on le garde pour nous.. .Quoi ?...Rooo c'est bon…Tenez !_

**Moi**** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise…**

**Jesusa**** : Un mot : Merci**

**Ely Malfoy**** : Oui, t'as raison : il n'a pas fini d'en baver, lol.**

**Tchingthong**** : Merci, et oui, Sirius est un peu grave sur les bords…lol.**

* * *

__

**Chapitre 5** : **Amour tortueux**

Aalalala… C'est fini : je ne me remettrai plus jamais à côté de Rogue… J'suis pas fou, je tiens à ma vie ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à réaliser. Notamment séduire mon ch'tit cœur… Je soupire. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tant je me demandais comment je pourrais lui déclarer ma flamme. C'est vrai quoi ? Je veux pas que notre amour reste platonique !

**« -Aaaaaaah…Hm ? Sirius ? T'es déjà debout ? »** Me fait James.

C'est décidé : aujourd'hui, je tente ma chance ! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha… !!!

**« -Sirius ?!**

**-Gné ?**

**-… Laisse tomber… »**

Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? James se lève puis va à la salle de bain. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant ? J'entends un grognement à ma gauche. Hm ? Oh tient, Mumus… Niark niark niark…

**« -Mumuuuuuuuus… ?**

**-Hmm…**

**-A L'ATTAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee !!!! »**

Et hop ! Je saute sur son lit et lui inflige une série de chatouilles ! Il m'en dira des news !

**« -SIRIUS BLACK ! »** Me cris Ô combien gentiment ce cher Mumus.

Oulà…J'aurais mieux fait de pas l'embêter… Il m'attrape et se met à me chatouiller. Ah mon dieu, c'est horrible. Je me tords de partout tellement je ris. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah J'en peux plus…J'vais mourrrrrriiiiiirrrrrr de rire. Ah ? Ca s'arrête ? Ouf…Je m'écarte de ce fou furieux à tendance meurtrière et je sors en courant, du dortoir ainsi de la salle commune de Griffondor. Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça mais bon ça fait de l'exercice, non ?? Je déambule dans les escaliers comme un fou et finis par arriver en bas. Et…aïe…J'ai le cul en compote. Harg, l'es froid le sol. Hein ? Pourquoi je suis parterre ?

**« -Hey ! Tu peux pas faire attention où tu marches ???»**

Hein ?…Je relève la tête et vois MON AMOUR !!!! Woah, elle est encore plus belle que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'arrive pas à y croire. Elle est juste devant moi, seule, sans défense. Elle est toute à moiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Je me lève et la regarde avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

**« -JE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUH »**

BAM

Aïe…Elle a posé sa main sur moi ! Mais ça fait mal ! C'est ça l'amour ??? Woah…Hein ? Mon cœur t'es où ?…OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN T'es partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….Tu m'as laissé seul ! Je pleure à moitié, genoux au sol et la tête dans mes mains.

**« -Sirius ?!…Qu'est -ce que tu fous ici, en pyjama ? »**

Hein ? Ah…Quoi ??? Oh la honte !!! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle m'a rejeté ! C'est pas parce qu'elle m'aimait pas ! C'est même le contraire, elle m'aime ! C'est juste qu'elle m'a avertit à sa façon de ce que je faisais ! Woah…Je suis si intelligent, c'est dingue ! Je me demande pourquoi les profs soupirent en parlant de moi. AAAAahh je suis aux anges !!! Elle m'aime, Je l'aime, Nous nous aimons…La vie est belle !

**« -Hey oh !! Sirius ! ****Tu m'écoutes ?? »**

Hein ?? Euh oui, oui je t'écoute…Faut pas croire…Euh en faite tu disais quoi ?…Maieuh me tape pas ! J'ai rien fait !! Aaaaaah lâche moi !! Je sais encore marcher !! James me traîne jusqu'au dortoir et me jette dans la salle de bain.

**« -T'as dix minutes pour t'habiller ! »**

Non mais ho ! Comment il me cause lui ?? Bon ? J'dois faire quoi déjà ? Voyons voir… Je suis dans une salle de bain… Ah oui ! J'dois aller en cours ! Donc, faut que je m'habille vite fait bien fait !

Plus rapide que le dernier nimbus en vente, je me lave et m'habille puis vais rejoindre James et Mumus pour le p'tit-déj'. Je rentre dans la Grande Salle. Tiens ? Y a presque personne…Bon cette fois, je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur. Cette fois, elle tombera folle amoureuse de moi ! Mwahahahahahahaha… ! Tout d'abord, le plan A : un bouquet de fleurs ! Ben quoi ? Les filles aiment les fleurs, non ? Je sors ma baguette et utilise un sort pour faire apparaître un bouquet de roses rouges. Voilà, si avec ça j'échoue, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Je fais ensuite apparaître le bouquet à côté d'elle.

**« -Waaaaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ce bouquet ! Qui c'est qui te l'a offert ?** Font les filles assises à côté de mon amour.

**-…J'aime pas les fleurs. »**

Fwuuuuuuuuu !

Bah… ! Mes fleurs ! Elle les a fait flamber ! …Cette fille est si différente des autres ! Elle me plaît encore plus ! Soudain, elle me regarde fixement. Waaaaaaaaah…J'me sens défaillir ! Elle m'aimeuuuuuh ! Je fais un beau sourire et elle aussi me sourit. Raaaaah… Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !!

**« -Sirius ? Tu viens, on a cours de divination…**

**-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… »**

Je me lève et marche à reculons, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à la porte. J'entends vaguement James dire à Mumus que je suis barge… Hey ! Je suis pas barge ! Je lui mets une tape derrière la tête et on rigole.

Une fois arrivés au sixième étage, je remarque que mon amour est là. Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Waaaaaaah !!! Elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit. Je passe à côté d'elle en lui rendant son sourire puis je l'entends me murmurer un « merci pour les fleurs », et…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

**« -SIRIUS !!! SIRIUS ?? CA VA ???**

**-J'AI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEUUUUUUUHHHH !!! »**

Mais pourquoi elle m'a fait un croche-pied ?? C'est peut-être ça façon de me dire « je t'aime » ? Elle doit être timide après tout…Je me relève difficilement. Aïe aïe aïe… J'ai mal à mon derrière… Ah ! Mes os craquent de partout… Faudra que je pense à lui dire de ne pas avoir peur d'exprimer ses sentiments à l'avenir. Sinon à ce train-là je vais finir dans un cercueil… Ca serait bête qu'elle soit veuve avant même d'être mariée avec moi.

**« -Non mais elle est complètement folle celle-là !!** Crie James en m'aidant à remonter les marches.

**-Elle aurait pu te tuer. »** Renchérit Mumus.

Mais nan voyons ! Elle n'aurait jamais osé puisqu'elle m'aime. Alalala… Remarque, ça prouve qu'ils tiennent à moi. C'est déjà ça.

On entre ensuite en cours de divination. Je m'assoie avec Mumus et James en attendant que la prof arrive. Oh oh. Mon amour vient s'asseoir à côté de moi ?? VOUIIIIII !!! Je me sens sourire.

**« -Non mais on peut savoir ce que tu fous ?? D'abord tu essaie de tuer Sirius et après tu OSES t'asseoir à côté de lui ??** S'énerve mon pote adoré.

**-Je m'assois où je veux, t'es pas mon père. »**

Et bam ! Cassé, James ! Mwahahahahahahaha ! Mon amour est pleine d'esprit ! Elle me sourit tendrement. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh…

**« -Sirius, fais gaffe…J'aime pas son sourire carnassier…** Me murmure James.

**-Gné ? »**

Tient ? Rogue a pas l'air content de la voir à côté de moi…Niark niark niark.

**« -Eirei ??**

**-Allez, viens ! »**

Eirei ?? C'est ça son nom ?? Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… Ca lui va siiiiii bien ! Eirei… Eirei… Hey ! Pourquoi Rogue s'assoie aussi à côté de nous ???? Maieuuuuuuh, naaaaaan, je veux pas moi… Hm ? Je regarde Eirei qui a pris mon bras. Je la vois me sourire et battre des cils. Raaaaaaaaaaah…

**« -Oui ?** Je demande.

**-Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?**

**-Oui ! »** Fis-je les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Elle m'a parlé ! Elle m'a parlé ! Elle m'a parlé ! Son sourire s'agrandit à ma réponse puis elle regarde Rogue qui soupire. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Hein ? QUOI ? HEY !!!!!!!!!

POUF !

NAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN !!! POURQUOI ELLE M'A TRANFORME EN PION ??? Ah ? Peut-être pour pouvoir me garder près d'elle ? Ouais, c'est sûrement ça… D'ici, je vois James et Mumus lui crier dessus. Mais arrêter, la pauvre ! Rogue fait alors apparaître un plateau d'échec. Euuuuuuhhhh…J'ai comme un doute, là. Là, je vois un pion de Rogue se faire dégommer par un cavalier de Eirei. EUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH…. A l'aide ??? Elle prononce quelque chose et je m'avance automatiquement sur le terrain pendant que James et Mumus hurlent. EUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH…. !!!! Eirei, mon amour ???? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!! JE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIIIR !!!!!

Hm ? Ouf ! James a réussit à me récupérer et ordonne à Eirei de me rendre ma véritable forme. Oui, j'approuve, le métier de pion c'est trop dangereux… Même si c'est pour faire plaisir à mon p'tit ange… Elle me retransforme alors mais je la vois sur le point de pleurer. Oh mais naan ! Je veux pas qu'elle pleure moi ! Je me retourne face à James et lui cris :

**« -Nan mais t'es fou ?? Regarde ! Tu l'as fait pleurer !**

**-Mais Sirius ! Regarde, elle se fout de ta gueule, là ! »**

Je me retourne vers ma puce et la vois qui pleure encore plus.

**« -James Potter ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi !**

**-T'es complètement frappé ou quoi ?! Sirius, elle a faillit te tuer ! Et deux fois en plus !**

**-Mais nan, voyons. J'vois pas où t'as été pêcher une idée pareille…**

**-….Remus ! Fais-lui entendre raison ! »**

Mais il me gonfle celui-là !! Je prends ma baguette et jette un sort à James et je le transforme en distributeur d'eau.

**« -Au moins là, tu serviras à quelque chose !!! »**

Remus me regarde avec des yeux d'ahuris ! Ben quoi ?? Il sait bien qu'il ne faut pas me chercher !! Enervé, je prend le bras d'Eirei mais……..Gloup…Bloup…Qui est celui qui m'a transformé en poisson ???

* * *

**Sirius:** Quoi? Je suis devenu un poisson? Mais...Pourquoi...Pourquoi tante de haine???!!! T.T

Mais non, mais non, tout s'arrangera...Enfin presque hihiihi

Ben a la prochaine!

_Lily9172 et Kalas1209_


End file.
